


Memories

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a one shot from hanssen's point of view
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> In real life some abuse victims worry about becoming abusers themselves even though that odds are very low.

I stand here looking down at Sahira's father and it's so strange. He just looks like a frail old man who could be someone's kind grandfather but he isn't, he is the monster from my childhood, a childhood that I have tried so hard to bury but I couldn't ever completely bloke out the memories of the smell of his breath or the way his hands had felt on my bare skin. I feel the anger building inside of me at thinking about everything he has taken from. It wasn't just my innocence, the freedom of being a kid with no worries that Reyhan stole from me, he also stole the life I could have had. A life where Astrid and I would have raised our son together but that didn't happen because I couldn't be the father my son deserved. Instead I was a father who even struggled with giving his son a bath because apart of me feared that I would hurt Fredrick. It killed me to walk away from my wife and son but I left because I loved my son and couldn't risk hurting him. Fredrick grew up believing that I didn't care but I did. I was always watching from the sidelines making sure Fredrick had everything he needed, I know that it wasn't nearly enough but it was the best I could do. I shake my head trying to clear it but ever since Reyhan was admitted I can't stop the memories from playing over and over in my head. I feel like I am actually reliving everything he did to me and it makes me feel so sick and ashamed. I hear someone walking towards us so I wipe my eyes and go back to work


End file.
